


Подарок взломщика

by Keila_the_fawncat



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Gen, M/M, and something pink, dangerous single work, roof racing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keila_the_fawncat/pseuds/Keila_the_fawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего не сделаешь для любимого зайца =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок взломщика

**Author's Note:**

> Теперь с милейшим артом от Котокто ♥  
> [арт](http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p73/Helga_raven/photoz/gift_of_cracksman_zpsffsfba2k.jpg)

В этот раз он должен был действовать один - без поддержки и помощи своего дорогого Кролика. И надо же было именно сейчас нарваться на все эти новомодные замки и сигнализацию. Впрочем, сложности и риск только добавляют мероприятию будоражащей прелести, а предвкушаемой добыче - ценности, решил Эй Джей, продолжая методично высверливать дверные ручки и перекусывать привязанную к колокольчикам проволоку.

К слову о добыче. Её Раффлс тщательнейшим образом присматривал последние три дня, заглядывая к владельцу магазина в своих лучших нарядах - пожилая леди из Эссекса ему особенно удалась. Благодаря этой предусмотрительности в зале Раффлс ориентировался теперь почти так же хорошо, как в собственной квартире: обойти третью витрину справа, привстать на цыпочки, дотянуться до верхней полки... Дьявол, что ж так высоко-то! Ладно, попробуем встать на нижнюю полку и подтянуться. Ага! Длинные ловкие пальцы в белой перчатке сомкнулись на драгоценном предмете.

И тут по закону всех подлостей мира доска, на которую переместил вес своего спортивного тела Эй Джей, не выдержала и громко хрустнула, а вслед за этим ночную темень прорезали луч фонаря и трель полицейского свистка, не предвещающие ничего хорошего. Сейчас главное было не паниковать и найти подходящий путь к отступлению. Выбираться тем же способом - через заднюю дверь - нечего было и думать. Судя по несмолкаемому свисту и топоту ног, Раффлс налетел бы на бобби в ближайшем переулке. Оставалось уходить проверенным способом - по лондонским крышам. К счастью, выбраться на чердак, а затем через вентиляционное окно на прохладный ночной воздух труда не составило. Бесцветная, влажная после вечернего тумана черепица отражала блеклый свет газовых фонарей, в свою очередь отраженный от низко спустившихся облаков, и едва слышно шуршала под лёгкими шагами. Констебли не стали и пытаться преследовать грабителя по неверным наклонным плоскостям, поэтому ограничились безрезультатным высматриванием стройного силуэта на фоне ночного неба - ещё одной тени в лабиринте печных труб. Конечно, у них не было ни единого шанса. И всё же, чтобы действовать наверняка, Раффлс выбрал маршрут, который в среде профессионалов определенного сорта назывался "тропой самоубийц".

Крики полицейских давно стихли за очередным поворотом, а перед взломщиком-любителем лежала последняя преграда перед безопасностью родного дома. Она была непроглядно чёрной. Семь футов в длину и боги знают сколько в глубину - узкий переулок перед спасительной соседней крышей. Раффлс не удержался от ироничной улыбки. Если он не долетит, и его тело (непременно в драматичной позе) найдут утром там внизу, с награбленным добром - с _этим_ награбленным добром - он точно обретёт бессмертие в сердцах если не всего Скотленд-Ярда, то уж точно инспектора Макензи. Но теперь благополучно добраться домой было делом чести не только воровской, но и другой, очень личной. Крепко зажав добычу в зубах Раффлс отошел не несколько шагов, разбежался и прыгнул.

 

* * *  
 _\- Банни. Бааанниии, просыпайся!_

Банни с трудом выдернул себя из сладкой дрёмы, но в первое мгновение решил, что всё ещё спит. Голос совершенно точно принадлежал Раффлсу. Да и кто ещё мог разбудить его в восемь утра в собственной запертой квартире. Но исходил этот самый голос от чего-то ушастого, пушистого и, чего уж греха таить, розового. Приподнявшись на локте и попытавшись стряхнуть с себя остатки сна, Банни всё же обнаружил за симпатичной мордахой огромного плюшевого зайца столь же симпатичного, весело улыбающегося Эй Джея, окруженного ореолом мягкого утреннего солнца.

\- С днём рождения, Кролик!

_the end_


End file.
